DecollatedZealot
- Normal= - Sign Shirt= }} - Dream= - Dead▾= - Normal= - Kernelsprite= }} |caption = |caption = før the recørd, yøu are an asshølE¡¡¡¡ |screenname = DecollatedZealot |style = Replaces o's with ø, uses inverted punctuation. |zodiac = Orion's Arrow |specibus = Cleaverkind }} |caption = |caption = IV the recxrd, yxu are an asshxle! |screenname = DecollatedZealot |style = Uses Roman numerals in the place of numbers/homonyms of standard numbers, replaces o's with x's. replaces 'we' sound with 've'. |zodiac = Orion's Arrow |specibus = Cleaverkind |fetch = Chaos Modus (stored items cannot be withdrawn unless the user ins infuriated. /> |relations = Exorcist Grimhend - Ancestor Ancore Oremen - Ex-Matesprit Mimica Dolumo - Ex-Moirail}} DecollatedZealot, or better known as Riegel Liesse is a fantroll. His Trollian Handle may refer to two things. The first part of his handle, Decollated, is theorized to foreshadow his decapitation - and make reference to his ancestor, Exorcist Grimhend's execution. The second part, Zealot may likely make reference to his fanatic, single-minded thoughts on the blood caste system, which he constantly rants about whenever possible. His sign is a modified version of Orion's Arrow. His Flarp Title is the Prince of Doom. Etymology "Riegel" is a different spelling of the star, "Rigel", and is pronounced the same way. Rigel is known for being the seventh brightest star in the constellation Orion. Riegel is also German for "cross bar", which may reference to the "x" shape within his sign. His last name, Liesse is a altered spelling of the Danish word for bright, "Lyse". His last name reflects the meaning of his first name in this manner. The way Liesse is pronounced sounds like the word "lies", which may foreshadow the lies Riegel begins telling when he begins to fear for the safety of his life, and the lies he tells to his friends out of fear of losing his relationships with them. Introduction Your name is RIEGEL LIESSE and you believe you were born of the wrong blood caste, being CURSED with a blood colour as low as LIGHT BLUE. But ever since you were a wriggler, you believed the hemospectrum system was heavily flawed, and desire for a different form of government, specifically a CONSTITUTIONAL DEMOCRACY. You like to consider yourself an activist, though your acquaintances prefer using the term zealot, which you mockingly put into your chumhandle. You have always replied you are simply carrying on what your ANCESTOR had fought for back in his days, and you wish to carry on his fight for justice. Your ANCESTOR has empowered you to do many things, and lead to your fame and fortune back in the days of FLARP. You have always loved EXTRA-TERRESTRIAL POLITICS and have a love for POLITICALLY-THEMED FILMS. Your Trolltag is DecollatedZealot and you speak vith a rather xdd yet pxverful accent. Biography Roleplaying At some point in his life, Riegel was an avid Flarp player. He, much like Vriska and Eridan, roleplayed using the name of his Ancestor, Exorsist Grimhend. It is unknown what rank he was, but according to what he has disclosed - he was a "high ranking and feared roleplayer". He only played this game for half a sweep, and hasn't played since. He met his palemate during one of these Flarping sessions, Mimica Dolumo, who he'd remain in contact with even after. Post-Hivebent Spinoff Considering the fact that Riegel is not a real character in the MSPA Homestuck storyline, Riegel doesn't make any canon appearances.He is, however, alive during this time period. Riegel is the first of the four characters to be introduced in the Hivebent spinoff. He is first seen tending to his Lusus on the edge of his island where his hive is. He trolls Mimica and complains with her about the blood caste hierarchy system, something the two appear to do often over the course of the story. (WIP) Eliminating the Innocent (WIP) Brief Overview: Riegel kills Russin, and is forced to lie and keep secrets from now on, details are yet to be constructed and finalized. Getting Killed (WIP) - Riegel is killed by Mimica after he tells her he doesn't want to be her moirail anymore because she's too dangerous, and that he never should have trusted her in the beginning. This saddens and enrages Mimica further, and she ends up slaughtering Riegel by cutting off his head, and will do the rest to the rest of the quartet. Relatives Ancestor Exorcist Grimhend Exorcist Grimhend was a cyan-blooded troll, and the ancestor of Riegel and Kroitz Liesse. A spectralist (a troll with single-minded beliefs about the hemospectrum being abolished) figure in early Alternia before the rise of the rebels before the war - Grimhend was a killer with a passion. Grimhend hated the trolls of a blood caste higher than himself, and despised the hereditary monarchy which shaped the planet. He opted for a form of elected dictatorship. For years, he made it his goal to eliminate the higher class trolls, killing hundreds of innocent grubs, trolls and lusii of said blood colours. While many saw Grimhend as a psychopath, others viewed him as a saviour and hero, more so the lowbloods than anyone else. Similarly to the Sufferer in sweeps to come, Grimhend would speak to his followers, and explain his goals for Alternia to them. On one day, Grimhend opted for a way to reform Alternian culture, by killing the next fuchsia blood in line, which was the young Condescension - Feferi and Meenah Peixes' ancestor/post-scratch self. Relationships Mimica Dolumo Riegel's former moirail, Mimica is one only trolls of a higher blood caste than himself who he doesn't seem to absolutely hate. Riegel and Mimica are rather similar personality-wise in the sense that they both seem to care more about themselves than anybody else. While Riegel only sees Mimica as a palemate, Mimica desires to have a matespritship with Riegel. Upon denying her, Riegel and Mimica's relationship grows unstable and the two end up seperating - which leads to Mimica's growing anger, and is the result of his death in the story. Ancore Oremen Riegel's ex-matesprit and confidant, Riegel and Ancore always had a somewhat tense and fake relationship. Both were rather in love with each other at some point, until Ancore learned of Riegel's murderous tendencies and hate towards others higher in the blood caste system, thus leading him to break his ties with Riegel for the sake of his life. Personality and Traits Riegel is known for being a relatively soft spoken and introverted troll who isn't exactly the most social guy. He prefers to keep to himself, and rarely has visitors over on his island, much like his ancestor. Riegel seems to have two personalities of sorts, as he's described as trustworthy and kind by some while others believe he cares about nobody but himself and hates the world around him.In reality, Riegel is an exceptionally vain and rather self absorbed troll, and only truly cares about himself. He cares little about the feelings of others, and shows little concern towards the problems of others unless they will affect him personally somehow. This behaviour isn't intentional, and it just comes naturally to Riegel, and he's often left confused when he realizes he's hurt the feelings of the people close to him, which makes him appear rather naive, in some lights. Riegel is very much so against the blood caste system, he despises the spectrum and openly states that he believes it's an incredibly "fucked up" system. He agrees some things about the system, like that the lowbloods should remain as low-class members of Alternian society, but what he hates is the fact that there is a hereditary monarchy. He wishes that Alternia could be run differently, though he's never stated what he means by this explicitly in the storyline. He does, however, hint that he wants to rule Alternia someday as a dictator. Trivia *Riegel's horns bare a resemblance to the Roman numeral, VII. This likely relates to his first name, as well as the star Rigel itself. *Riegel seems to have a preference in males. *Riegel's mole is only drawn on him when he is isn't in sprite form. *Riegel's handle was changed from "StreamlinedSerialkiller" to "DecollatedZealot" on February 16, 2017. *Suggested by the way Riegel types out his 'w' sounds, it can be assumed that he may speak with a German accent. Theories suggest that Riegel's sign represents the Neo-Nazi Celtic cross. The Neo-Nazis were derived from the Nazi Party in Nazi-Germany during the Second World War, which may hint as Riegel's obsession with wanting to eliminate those of higher blood and higher power, much like Adolf Hitler during the Nazi Party's reign. Category:Trolls Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Shadedleaves Characters